vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Kaleid)
|-|Illyasviel von Einzbern= |-|Magical Ruby Form= |-|Magical Sapphire Form= |-|Kaleid Liner Zwei Form= Summary Illyasviel von Einzbern, normally called Illya for short, is the main character of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. This version of Illya is different from her Fate/stay night counterpart in many ways. Prior to the fourth Holy Grail War, Illya was born with the knowledge to be utilized for said war but through the actions and decisions of her parents along with sealing her memories and knowledge when she was eight months old, this was prevented and she and her family later relocated to Fuyuki, Japan, where she grew up to live a normal life along with her family's two maids and even her adoptive brother, Shirou, who was brought into the family at some point in her life. However all this comes to an end when she meets Magical Ruby, a sentient wand with a playful personality that she ends up accidentally making a contract with, becoming her new master and getting thrown into a series of events along with a new friend, Miyu Edelfelt, eventually coming to learn many things like her origins and who she is as well as who Miyu truly is. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Varies, 9-B to 6-C. High 6-C with Bellerophon and with Excalibur | 6-C. High 6-C with magecraft. 5-B with Quintett Feuer Name: Illyasviel von Einzbern, Illya Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Female Age: 10, 11 as of Prisma 2wei Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Grail Conduit, Class Card User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Magic, Barrier Creation (Can create barriers of different sizes and shapes and use them defensively as well as restrict ones movement), Healing, Flight and Levitation, Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the Mirror World, which is a replica of the real world), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Angelica's attempt to mind control her and erase her memories while still barely conscious) | When using her cards, she gains various abilities associated with each: Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (with Saber and Rider Install), Resistance to Magic with Saber, Lancer and Rider Install (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Regeneration Negation and Causality Manipulation with Lancer Install, nullify low rank magic and magical contracts with Rule Breaker using Caster Include, Petrification with Rider Install, Duplication, Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Assassin Install, Invulnerability, Reactive Evolution, Resurrection, and Mad Enhancement with Berserker Install Attack Potency: Island level (Is able to fight the Corrupted Class Card Servants of Rider, Saber, and Berserker, whose parameters are lowered by 1 or 2 ranks but should still be around this power, and harm them. Can fight Chloe who has the power of Archer) | Varies, Wall level to Island level (Gains the parameters of various Servants of the Fate/stay night series when using their Class Cards, going from Assassin who was noted to be very weak in power to be as strong as Gorgon when installing Rider on top of Heracles Install. The latter of which is enough to allow her to trade blows with Beatrice, whose strength when using Magni's Class Card is greater than that of Heracles and can match Gorgon). Large Island level with Bellerophon (Comparable to the original Bellerophon, which managed to overpower Excalibur Morgan with help from Shirou's Rho Aius) and with Excalibur (Comparable to the original Excalibur, and as an A++-Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, it should be superior to Spartacus' self-destruction). The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death ignores conventional durability (It reverses cause and effect to bypass barriers and always strike its target's heart). | Island level (Is Illya's strongest form, thus is likely to be as strong as Gorgon Install. Cut Ig-Alima in half, a giant Noble Phantasm that is a Divine Construct and is named as a Mountain Cutting sword). Large Island level with Magecraft (Pierced through Gilgamesh's Shield of the Gods, a shield durable enough to completely tank Chloe's Broken Phantasm projection of Excalibur which, though a "paper-mache" projection than that of the original, should be comparable to Noble Phantasms like Caliburn). Planet level with Quintett Feuer (Was able to clash with and eventually overpower Gilgamesh's Enuma Elish, which had tore open the Mirror World and which Gilgamesh stated of intending to use it to "blow her along with her world") Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to react and keep up with the Corrupted Servants who should still be around this fast in speed. Can keep up with Bazett's attacks, and able to respond attacks from those of the Gate of Babylon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Varies, Wall Class to Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level (Should be comparable to Miyu, who can block an attack from a corrupt Saber. Can defend and block attacks from Chloe. Can block an attack from Bazett and survive another though she was significantly injured). Higher with Barriers (Ruby passively provides her with an A-Rank barrier protection which, when putting at maximum output, is durable and strong enough to defend from a series of light beams from a corrupt Caster. She was also able to produce a barrier strong enough to take Chloe's Caladbolg III) | Varies, Wall level to Island level | Island level Stamina: High (Illya is an active and energetic schoolgirl and has fought for hours at a time without rest even after exhausting her natural mana reserves. She can also draw on an infinite amount of mana from the Kaleidoscope to fuel her attacks, but she can only draw on so much mana at a time.) Range: Melee range when using Saber, Lancer, Rider, and Berserker Install. Much higher with Magecraft Standard Equipment: * Magical Ruby: Ruby is a sentient Kaleidostick that is contracted with Illya and is her partner. A natural man-made spirit contained in the form of a Kaleidostick created by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, it provides Illya with an infinite amount of mana to fuel her attacks, as well as providing passive abilities such as an A-rank magical barrier, physical protection, increased strength, and accelerated healing. * Several Class Cards which allow her to either Include (summons a Heroic Spirit's Noble Phantasm) or Install (enables her to transform and take on the powers of the Heroic Spirit) Intelligence: Illya's lineage and obsession with magical girl anime have given her a natural affinity for utilizing magecraft through Ruby, quickly learning how to fly and improvising various kinds of attacks in the heat of battle. She's ingenious enough to use the barriers that she has only previously used for defense to bind Bazett and held her own despite the Enforcer's far greater combat experience in dealing with magi. She has also become well-accustomed to the use of the Class Cards, seamlessly switching to the Caster Class Card to stab Darius with Rule Breaker after distracting him with Excalibur moments before. Weaknesses: As a young girl, she is naive and an airhead at times, and refuses to use lethal force against her foes unless necessary. Her transformation and magical supply will be cut if separated from Ruby either by being more than fifty meters apart or after thirty seconds passes. Is weaker in close combat than in magecraft outside of using Class Cards. Can only Install one Class Card at a time, though she can switch to another or even fuse them as seen in the use of using Rider Install on top of her active Berserker Install during her fight with Beatrice. Using her Kaleid Liner Zwei form is risky as it turns all of her body's circuit systems (muscle, nervous, lymphatic, and blood courses) into pseudo-magical circuits, putting her life at risk due to damaging her organs after. Key: Magical Girl | Class Card Install | Zwei Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Class Cards Saber Illya.png|Saber Install Lancer_Illya.png|Lancer Install Rider Illya.png|Rider Install Assassin_Illya.png|Assassin Install Caster_Illya.png|Caster Install PrismaBerserkerInstall.png|Berserker Install Gorgoninstall.png|Gorgon Install Class Cards are artifacts created by the Ainsworth Family for their Holy Grail Wars. They are described as a system for summoning Heroic Spirits. In contrast, the summoning of them in other worlds puts them through a container to manifest through physically; it is done in the world where Miyu and the Ainsworth come from in the form of cards that draws out the power of Heroic Spirits themselves instead. Two known methods are done this way when drawing out the Heroic Spirits powers: Include, which draws out the Heroic Spirits Noble Phantasm or weapon. And Install, which instead transforms the user and has them take up their Noble Phantasm, Skills, and appearance in accordance to the Class Card of the Heroic Spirit they are using, with this method being the real purpose of using the cards by having their existence be overwritten with a fraction of their power to become that of the hero’s own. Known Class Cards that Illya has used are Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Excalibur_Lily_(PRISMA).gif|Saber Install Illya using Excalibur Rule_Breaker_PRISMA.gif|Illya using Caster Include to use Rule Breaker on Darius Delusional_Illusion_(Include).gif|Delusional Illusion (Include) Delusional_Illusion_(Install).gif|Delusional Illusion (Install) PrismaBerserkerInclude.png|Illya using Berserker Include to summon Heracles axe sword Quintett_Feuer.gif|Quintett Feuer against Enuma Elish Saber Class Card *'Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory:' The sacred sword of King Arthur, a Divine Construct created by the gods to protect the planet from those who would destroy it. Upon activation, it converts the magical energy in Illya's body into light, before releasing it in a massively destructive energy wave. However, its full power can only be utilized if Illya uses it with both hands. If she attempted to use it with one, it would be reduced to an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm with considerably lower power and break her arm in the process. *'Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King:' A mysterious wind that serves as the sheath of Excalibur. This Bounded Field distorts the light of the holy sword, making it virtually impossible to discern its appearance or shape without exceptionally sharp intuition. Additionally, it can be used to form a massive wall of wind, propel herself forward at tremendous speeds, or released in a massive surge to attack her enemies. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. By inheriting Saber's blood of dragons, Illya's rank in this skill is A, rendering her invulnerable to virtually any modern magecraft and all but the most powerful spells from the Age of Gods. *'Riding:' The class ability of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride carriers and animals with incredible skill. Receiving Saber's B-Rank in this skill, Illya can deftly handle most vehicles and animals, even those that did not exist in her time. However, she cannot ride Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts. Lancer Class Card *'Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death:' A massive red spear given to Cú Chulainn by Scáthach after his training in the Land of Shadows. By itself, it nullifies regeneration and limits external healing, making it impossible to truly recover from wounds inflicted by the spear unless it is destroyed. By releasing its True Name, this Noble Phantasm reverses causality so that the cause is "the opponent's heart is pierced," and the effect is "the spear is thrust," fatally striking the target without fail. However, those with exceptional luck can survive the attack. *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Her C-Rank in this form protects her against spells with a chant below two verses but providing no defense against High-Thaumaturgy or Greater Rituals. Rider Class Card *'Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry:' A unique bridle and whip, originally belonging to Medusa, that Illya can use to ride and control the Phantasmal Beast Pegasus, which possesses the defensive power of a dragon and Magic Resistance far surpassing Saber's. Illya can then have Pegasus charge into her target and deal tremendous damage upon impact. However, upon transforming into Gorgon, Illya loses the ability to use this Noble Phantasm due to losing the Riding skill. *'Breaker Gorgon: Self-Seal, Temple of Darkness:' Self-Seal, Temple of Darkness: A Bounded Field used to seal Illya's Mystic Eye. Beyond that, it can also be used to trap her enemies in a nightmare world within their own mind, sealing any special abilities they may have in the real world. *'Riding:' The class talent of Rider and Saber-class Servants, allowing them to ride vehicles and animals with incredible skill. Befitting of a Rider-class Servant, Illya boasts a stellar A+-Rank in this form, allowing her to ride all vehicles and creatures, including Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts. However, she is still incapable of riding members of dragonkind. *'Mystic Eyes:' A skill denoting one in possession of Mystic Eyes, abnormal eyes that can influence the World. Illya inherits Medusa's Mystic Eyes of Petrification, Cybele, which allows her to petrify anything that looks her in the eyes, regardless of whether their eyes are open or not. The only way to resist this is to possess considerable Magic Resistance, but even those that do have all of their stats reduced. However, its rank has been reduced from A+-Rank to B~A-Rank, and she only possesses a single Mystic Eye instead of two. Caster Class Card *'Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken:' A jagged dagger that represents the legend of "the Witch of Betrayal." An "Anti-Thaumaturgy" Noble Phantasm, it nullifies any magecraft, including contracts, enchantments, and magical creatures. However, magecraft on the level of a Noble Phantasm is too powerful to nullify. *'Item Construction:' A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Illya receives Medea's A-Rank in this skill, allowing her to create items such as potions that can grant limited immortality and extremely effective good luck charms. *'Territory Creation:' A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Illya's A-Rank in this skill allows her to create a "Temple" that is superior to the Workshops used by most Magi. Within this territory, it will enable her to extract magic energy from leylines to increase her mana supply. * High-Speed Divine Words: The power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a substantial role in spellcasting. It is a power long lost by modern magi. By inheriting Caster's magecraft prowess using Install, Illya can launch High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals with a single word when modern magi would require several people working in tandem while chanting for several minutes. Assassin Class Card *'Zabaniya: Delusional Illusion:' The Noble Phantasm of the Hundred-Faced Hassan, representing his various personalities. It allows Illya to divide herself into multiple bodies that possess distinct skills, each being able to gather more information at the cost of lowering their overall strength. When Including the Assassin Class Card, this ability is a meager E-Rank, only allowing Illya to create a single duplicate using Magical Ruby as a catalyst. When Installing it, the Noble Phantasm is still reduced from B+-Rank to C+-Rank, severely limiting the number of bodies she can create. *'Presence Concealment:' The signature class skill of the Assassin class, erasing the Servant's presence and making it nearly impossible to detect them until they move to attack. Inherited from the Hundred-Faced Hassan, Illya boasts an A+-Rank in this skill, making it virtually impossible for humans or Servants to detect her. Still, the effect will dramatically drop once she moves to attack. Berserker Class Card *'God Hand: Twelve Labors:' A continuously active Noble Phantasm belonging to Heracles, representing the immortality the gods granted him after completing the Twelve Labors. It gives Illya a stock of extra lives to revive herself after she suffers lethal injuries while making her resistant to whatever previously killed her and nullifying any attacks below a certain rank. However, the amount of additional lives in stock has been reduced from eleven to three, and she can only nullify attacks that are C-Rank and below instead of B-Rank and below. *'Nine Lives: Shooting the Hundred Heads:' The greatest Noble Phantasm of Heracles, representing the technique he devised to slay the Hydra, said to "exterminate no matter how many times his opponent resurrects." While it could simulate the power of an A-Rank Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, the martial art of the technique was lost with the Class Card, and only his large axe-sword remains. *'Mad Enhancement:' The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. While Illya's B-Rank ranks up all of her parameters, it also robs her of most of her sanity and prevents her from using many of her abilities to their fullest. Kaleid Liner Zwei Form Illya’s strongest form, used when having both Ruby and Sapphire together and granting her an incredible boost in power. Through this, it allowed Illya to fight off against Gilgamesh's attacks and giant form, keeping up with the Gate of Babylon as well as cut through the Divine Construct Ig-Alima and even pierce through his Shield of the Gods, which was durable enough to completely tank a Broken Phantasm projection of Chloe's Excalibur. * Quintett Feuer: Illya's forcibly utilizes her muscular, nervous, vascular, and lymphatic systems as pseudo-magic circuits, giving her a tremendous power boost before emitting a massive torrent of mana drawn through the Kaleidoscope. This attack overwhelmed Child Gil's Enuma Elish, which had torn open the Mirror World, even as Child Gil declared that he was going to use its full power to destroy her "along with her world." Although it was stated in his defeat that this was only possible due to his half-incarnated state and that it was the best he could bring out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Rod Users Category:Card Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Variable Tier